


Maintenance Punishment Plus More

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Enemas, Figging, M/M, Maintenance Punishments, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: This was a commission I completed a little while ago.





	Maintenance Punishment Plus More

"Alright, Jesse. We’re going to do something a little different for your maintenance spanking tonight.” Jesse held back his groan, looking up at Gabe from his spot on their couch. His phone dangled in his right hand, the other coming up to push his long hair out of his face. He had forgotten that today was the third Friday of the month, meaning it was time for his monthly behavior maintenance spanking.

“Okay… What is it?” he questioned nervously, biting his lip gently as he watched Gabe cross the room from the kitchen.

Gabe sat on the couch and placed his hand on Jesse’s lower back, rubbing gentle circles there before speaking. “You’re still getting spanked, but we’re going to add a few other things. You had a pretty rough month since your last maintenance spanking, wouldn’t you agree?”

Jesse couldn’t hold his groan back this time. He had been a little more naughty than usual this past month, he would admit that. But he didn’t want more of a punishment than usual, either. “I… think maybe a little, but not much.”

Gabe chuckled softly. “Well, let’s go over what you’ve done that’s naughty, hmm?” Jesse pressed his face against Gabe’s thigh, whining softly.

“Do we have to?”

“We have to. We do maintenance punishments for a reason, dulcito. They’re to make sure you’re a good boy for me all month without having to spank you for every infraction and to make sure that you get punished for the things that I don’t know that you did as well.”

Jesse whined again, pressing his face harder against Gabe’s muscled thigh. “I don’t need ‘em. Genji’s the one that needs ‘em. ‘M a good boy.”

Gabe carded his fingers through Jesse’s hair gently, smiling a little. “You are a good boy. You’re my good boy. But good boys need maintenance punishments, too. It makes sure that you stay a good boy. Now, do we need to go over what you did this past month that was naughty?”

Jesse groaned, “No sir.”

Gabriel continued to pet his hair, “Alright. Let’s go ahead and get started then.”

Jesse peered up at him from his lap, “Okay… What are you adding?”

Gabe cupped his cheek gently, leaning down to kiss him softly. “You aren’t going to like it, but I think it will help you be good this month.” Jesse bit his lip nervously. Gabe ran his thumb over his lip to gently pull it from between his teeth.

“Don’t do that, love. Instead of it just being a spanking, I’m adding an enema and figging.” Jesse scowled at that.

“Gabi, I don’t need that… I don’t think I need it…”

Gabe leaned down and pecked his lips gently. “But I do. There’s a word you can use if you really don’t think you need it and you want to discuss this. Otherwise, get up and go to the bedroom.” Jesse stopped for a moment, pouting slightly at Gabe before standing up and going to their room.

Gabe watched him walk to their room, giving him a few minutes before standing up and following him.

Jesse sat on the bed, looking nervous when he saw Gabe enter their room. Gabriel motioned for him to stand, coming closer as Jesse obeyed. Gabe gently cupped his jaw, tilting his face up to meet his eyes. “I love you, dulcito.”

Jesse nodded as he spoke, “I love you, too, Gabriel.” Gabe leaned down slightly and kissed him gently for a moment, pulling away as he stepped back.

“Good boy. Strip and put your clothes in the hamper for me.” Jesse nodded, immediately tugging his shirt over his head. Gabe watched as his tan skin was exposed to the cool air of their bedroom, eyeing him over appreciatively. Jesse had filled out since they had started dating, eating a better diet and having access to his home gym worked wonders on the skinny boy he had first started dating.

Jesse tugged his jeans off, followed by his boxers, before taking them to the dirty clothes hamper in the corner of the room. He returned to his spot on the bed, glancing at Gabe with a slight shyness about him.

Gabe smiled, pulling him to stand so that he could kiss him one more time. “You know that I love you, right, sweetheart?” Jesse nodded, wrapping his arms around Gabe’s neck while stretching up on his toes for another kiss.

“I love you, too, Gabi.”

Gabe ran his hands down his bare sides, settling at his hips. “Good. Good boy.” He spun them around slowly so that he was able to sit on the bed, spreading his legs wide enough for Jesse to position himself bent over one of his thick thighs.

Jesse took a deep breath before bending himself over Gabe’s left thigh, balling the comforter in his fists already. He squirmed for a moment to find a comfortable position, whining softly when Gabe trapped his legs under his other one.

“Shh, dulcito. You know that you squirm too much when you’re being punished.” Jesse hid his face in the blanket, taking slow, deep breaths in preparation. Gabe rubbed his hand over Jesse’s exposed ass for a moment before landing the first swat. Jesse jumped, squeezing his fists around the comforter. The first swat always surprised him.

Gabe landed another on his other cheek, rubbing the sting out lightly. Gabe always gave him a few to get used to when they did a planned spanking before really laying into his ass with harsh, burning connections of hand and ass.

It didn’t take long for the slaps to become fast-paced and brutal, covering the entirety of his ass before starting the pattern over again. Jesse curled his toes, kicking his feet slightly. He was just glad that Gabriel was only using his hand instead of a biting cane or burning paddle.

Gabe didn’t stop until his ass was a pretty shade of red, the color painting his cheeks and upper thighs. Gabe rubbed his ass gently for a few seconds before moving the leg that trapped Jesse over his leg. Jesse slowly stood on shaky knees, watching Gabe stand and disappear into their bathroom.

Oh, right. The enema. Jesse’s knees pressed together in dreaded anticipation. He could handle this. He walked into the bathroom in time to catch Gabe pouring a bit of soap into the red enema bag. Jesse grimaced.

“Bend over the counter, Jesse,” Gabe murmured as he capped the bottle of soap and returned it to its place under the sink. Jesse bent himself over the marble counter, chewing on his lip. Gabe slapped his ass hard, Jesse flinching and whining after. “Good. Reach back and spread for me. Show me.”

Jesse felt his cheeks flush, the warmth crawling down his neck as he reached behind himself, gripping his cheeks and pulling them apart to expose his hole to Gabe’s watchful eyes. Gabe pressed his thumb against the pucker, pressing gently. Jesse whined softly, embarrassed and suddenly aroused. Gabe spat on his hole, smearing the slick around his tight pucker with a small chuckle.

“We’re using the very small, thin nozzle, sweetheart. Don’t need much prep for it. Spread wider, spread your legs too.” Jesse complied, feeling the heat of his blush crawling down to his chest. Gabe pressed the tip of the nozzle against his slick pucker, pressing it in with one smooth motion. Jesse gasped softly, loosening his grip on his cheeks.

Gabriel slapped the curve of his ass sharply. “I didn’t say you could let go.” Jesse dug his fingertips into the meat of his ass again, spreading himself for Gabriel to see. Gabe grabbed the flow control that clamped the hose, clicking it open at half speed. Jesse whimpered at hearing the click, knowing that the too-full feeling and burn of the soap would be coming. 

He wasn’t wrong.

Gabe took pity on him a few moments into the enema. “You can let go. Hands flat on the counter, Jesse. Keep your legs spread. Just like that. Good boy.” Jesse flushed even more under the praise, even as he quivered in discomfort as he was slowly filled.

The first cramp hit him hard, his thighs shaking as he struggled to keep his legs spread like Gabe had told him to. He wanted to close them and curl into a ball around his slowly expanding tummy. Gabe stepped up behind him, sliding his hand around the very small bump he was starting to show.

Jesse gasped as another cramp rolled across his stomach, the need to release rising rapidly. He swallowed the small sob that threatened to escape as Gabe rubbed the underside of the tiny curve.

“Good boy, Jesse. You’re doing well. Just a little more and then you just have to hold it.” Jesse nodded quickly as if it would somehow bring an end to the punishment quicker. He felt so full, too full, oh god.

The click of the flow control closing was a huge relief. Gabe stepped back and took the red bag down from its high up position, setting it in the sink to be washed later. He then gently took hold of the thin nozzle still inside of Jesse. “You’re going to hold it and be a good boy for me. Don’t you dare leak, understand me?”

“Y-yes, Papi.”

Gabe rubbed his back gently, using both thumbs to massage his lower back for a few moments. “Good boy, very good. Now, you’re going to follow me into the kitchen and watch me peel the ginger while you hold all that in. Got me?”

Jesse let out a low whine, cradling the small curve of his own stomach. “I… Papi…”

“I wasn’t actually asking you. This is what you’re going to do. Stand up straight.” Jesse slowly straightened up, keeping one hand on his small bulge. Gabe took his other hand, leading him into the kitchen slowly. Jesse whined, making them stop every so often so that he could pant and cry out through a cramp.

They finally made it to the kitchen, Jesse leaning against the counter as he sweat through the cramps that were coming closer together now. His mind was consumed with knowing that his punishment wasn’t over after he was allowed to expel the cramping solution he held within. He frowned deeply, frustration building within as he tracked Gabe’s movements around their kitchen.

Gabe opened the refrigerator and pulled the drawer to the crisper open, pulling out the bag with a fresh finger of ginger inside. He stepped back and closed the door, setting the bag on the countertop of the island. Next, he pulled out a cutting board and paring knife, making sure it was sharp enough before peeling the finger lightly. He took his time, knowing that Jesse was watching his every move.

Jesse was leaning against the counter heavily as he watched his dom pull the ginger out of the fridge and start to carve it. It was one of the bigger pieces of ginger that he had seen, hole clenching in anticipation at the burn that was soon to come. Another cramp twisted inside of his stomach, drawing a high-pitched whine from his throat.

Gabriel did his best to leave as much of the meat of the root as possible, twisting the ginger as he carved it into the shape he needed it to be in. He set it down and pulled off a few sheets of paper towels from the roll, setting the ginger piece on it before washing his hands thoroughly.

A glance at Jesse made him smirk. The younger man was nearly doubled over as he breathed heavily, arms around his middle. His face was flushed red, the color trailing down his neck and to his chest. He was shiny with a light sheen of sweat. Gabe glanced at the clock on the oven.

“Alright, go on. Come back in the bedroom when you’re ready. Don’t fuck around, Jesse.” Jesse nodded and rushed as quickly as he could to their shared bathroom, nearly slamming the door shut in his haste.

Gabe sat on the bed, waiting for Jesse to come out of the bathroom. It took a few minutes, but he did emerge, chewing on his lower lip in dread as he saw Gabe already waiting on him.

“Almost done, cariño. Just got 5 minutes of holding this while I spank you, then you’re done. You’re doing very well.” Jesse slowly made his way to Gabe, standing between his legs. Gabe gave him a small smile, rubbing his hip with the hand that wasn’t holding the ginger plug.

Jesse bent himself over Gabe’s thigh like he had before, Gabe pushing his legs to be more spread open than before. Gabe smoothed his thumb between his cheeks, pressing against his warm pucker.

“Good boy. Nice and clean for me, aren’t you?” Jesse whined, the heat on his face deepening as Gabe spread his cheeks apart to inspect him again. “Clench for me.”

He pressed his face against the bedspread, whining loudly. Gabe released his hold on his cheek and slapped it hard, pulling another, louder whine from his throat. He slapped it again, grabbing the meat of his ass again and spreading him open. “Clench.”

Jesse clenched down, gasping as embarrassed tears sprung to his eyes. Gabe released his grip once more and picked the ginger up. “Good. Reach back and spread yourself for me.” Jesse complied quickly, ready to start so that it would be over sooner.

Gabe gently pushed it in and out a few times before letting it settle at the notch that he had carved. He watched intently as Jesse’s hole spread and accepted the root as he forced it in. Jesse was bearing down to make the slide of it in easier.

Jesse cried out as Gabe pushed the ginger in, letting it settle at the carved notch near the end. Pushing it in and out at first had made it start burning quicker, not that it was a slow burn to begin with. With Jesse, the burn usually started after 5 seconds or so, a steadily increasing warmth that blossomed into a hot pain at his rim.

A few gentle slaps were laid down, teasing pats before the real ones. Jesse flinched, tensing up before crying out. The burn worsened as he did so, burning deeper in the sensitive skin of his abused hole. He whimpered loudly, squirming over Gabe’s knee unhappily. Gabe rubbed his back soothingly, cooing wordlessly to the sub over his lap. 

“Just a few more minutes, Jesse, then we’re done. You’re doing so good for me, sweetheart.” Jesse cried out as the burn kept intensifying, thumping his feet against the top of the mattress in frustration.

“Please, Gabe! Please…” he whimpered, balling his hands in the comforter as he begged. “Please, it burns so bad. God, fuckkk, please.” Gabe laid down a firm swat on the top of his thigh, humming. Jesse’s thighs began to tremble as he waited, doing his best to not clench, trying even hard to not push the offending object out. He began to whimper non-stop, tugging the comforter closer to his chest as he cried out in long, low sounds.

“You’re fine, sweetheart. You’ll be just fine. I know you can handle this. I’m never going to give you something that you can’t handle. You know that, right?” Gabe rubbed his hand down Jesse’s shivering thigh, waiting for the younger man to gather his wits and breath before responding.

“Y-yes, Papi. I… I know. God, please,” he whimpered again, tugging at the comforter. He kicked his feet again in an attempt to distract himself from the burning pain, but it hardly worked. Jesse sobbed softly.

Gabe reached between his cheeks and twisted the base of the plug, making Jesse freeze before letting out a chest-heaving sob. “Please!! Oh, fuck, that burns, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he panted out between sobs, trying to stand up from over Gabe’s thigh.

Gabe trapped his legs with his free one, keeping him in position. “You’re okay, sweetheart. Two more minutes. You’re doing great, Jessito. Real good for your Papi, cariño.” The praises fell on deaf ears, Jesse too consumed with the burning root shoved in his hole.

Gabe twisted it once more, pressing his thumb against the base to press it deeper within. Jesse sobbed again, trying to stand up and escape. He bore down, attempting to push the offending object out of himself, but Gabe was ready for that, immediately pressing it back in roughly. Jesse’s entire body shook with his sobs and pleas to take it out

Gabe smacked one cheek, then the other repeatedly, intensity increasing with every swat. Jesse dug his nails into the handful of the comforter that he still held onto, kicking his feet against the top of the mattress as he tried to escape Gabe’s unyielding hold.

It seemed like forever to Jesse, but it was only five minutes before Gabe carefully grasped the end of the root and pulled it out tenderly. Jesse cried out in relief as soon as it was out, the burning decreasing immediately.

Gabe set it to the side, rubbing Jesse’s reddened ass gently, humming reassurances under his breath. When Jesse had calmed down, Gabe moved the leg that trapped him down, helping him stand up.

Jesse’s face was beet red, tacky with tears. Gabe gently wiped them away, smiling slightly at him. Jesse’s body still shook with small tremors that shuddered through his entire body. Gabe stood up, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Lay down, I’ll be right back, baby.” Jesse nodded and crawled onto the bed, shoving the covers down so that he could slide between the comforter and sheets.

Gabe grabbed the previously discarded piece of ginger, taking it in the kitchen. He tossed it into the trash before he opened the fridge to get Jesse a water bottle. He grabbed a few string cheese snacks, too, before heading back to his still sniffling sub that was curled up under the blanket.

Gabe lifted the blanket so that he could slide under with him, sitting up against the headboard. Jesse shifted to lean against his chest, rubbing his eyes to clear the tears from them. Gabe cracked the seal to the water bottle, helping him sit up fully.

Jesse took the bottle and brought it to his lips, taking small sips. Gabe rubbed his back and shoulders gently, humming softly as he watched Jesse slowly sip the bottle empty. “Good boy. Very good boy, Jesse.”

Jesse peered up at him, his red-rimmed eyes and rosy nose making him look younger. Gabe pressed a kiss to his forehead, then his nose, smiling when he pulled away. “I’m proud of how well you took it. You did so well, dulcito. Such a good boy.” Jesse preened visibly under his praise, leaning against Gabe heavily.

Gabriel opened the string of cheese and offered it to Jesse, who took it gratefully. He started pulling it apart bit by bit until it was gone. Gabe already had one of the other ones opened for him by the time he had finished the first one.

Pulling off a string from the stick, Jesse offered it to Gabe, who opened his mouth and let Jesse feed him happily. Gabe nipped his fingers teasingly, giving him a slight grin when he pulled his fingers away. Jesse continued to rip the stick of cheese apart, alternating feeding Gabe with feeding himself. He opened the last stick himself, feeding almost all of it to Gabe

“Thank you, sweetheart. I appreciate you taking care of me, too.” Jesse leaned in and kissed him gently, bringing his hand up to cup his jaw.

“I love you, Gabe. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For always taking care of me. Showin’ you love me instead of just sayin’ it. Means a lot to me,” he muttered, a soft blush rising on his cheeks. Gabe reached out and cupped his face with both hands, catching his eyes.

“I love you very, very much, Jesse. I love you with everything that I have. You’re my everything, my other half of my heart.” Jesse blushed even more, leaning forward to kiss him again. After a moment, he pulled away and laid his head on Gabe’s chest, reaching his hand out to grab Gabe’s.

Gabe smiled, shifting down a little so that he was propped against the pillows. With his free hand, he gently combed his fingers through the tangled of Jesse’s hair, smoothing it down when he was finished.

A soft snore made him smile. Jesse always crashed hard after an intense scene, so it wasn’t a surprise that he was already asleep. Gabriel reached over to the bedside table and turned the lamp off before pulling the comforter up higher so that Jesse wouldn’t get cold. He wrapped his arm around the younger man’s shoulders and settled down to sleep himself. 


End file.
